


something sweet

by netsirhc



Series: home [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, also some heavy making out?, super cute baking shenanigans, theres also some dick yukio in here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netsirhc/pseuds/netsirhc
Summary: Rin is bored out of his mind on his Saturday off. Ryuji slips up and says something that he instantly regrets.





	something sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so sorry this is a little late. I had like 95% of this written and then I had exams and life was starting to happen and just....phew. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys like this installment! It's starting to have some substance other than just cute soft boys and I'm excited to share where this series is going. ; ) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist, unfortunately.

“Ryuji, I’m bored.” 

Ryuji sighed heavily, taking note that this was the umpteenth time that the younger boy voiced this thought. And he realized that it was just as  _ annoying  _ as it was the first five thousand times he’s said it. 

“Go do something then, Rin.” He answered without looking up from his book, turning the page as he shrugged lazily. “You could be studying, you know.” He couldn’t help the little smirk from curling his lips, knowing exactly what his answer would be. 

“It’s a  _ Saturday _ , Ryuji. Why the  _ hell _ would I do homework on a  _ Saturday _ ?” Rin scoffed, shaking his head as he stood up from his bed where he was laying a moment ago. Ryuji could feel his stare on him so he lifted his eyes to meet Rin’s, eyebrow quirked. “Eh….don’t answer that.” 

Ryuji couldn’t help but chuckle softly, pushing his hand through his hair before moving his eyes back to the book in his hands. 

It was a lazy Saturday for the pair, something that didn’t come along a lot in their experience. No major conflict that called their exorcist training to stand at full attention. Ryuji was all caught up on his school work and had started memorizing some verses that they had yet to get to in his classes, knowing that it’s better to be over prepared than not. Rin was surprisingly  _ more  _ caught up than he used to be. Of course, he could always study  _ more  _ but Rin had been working so hard to prove himself valuable in order to prevent execution that Ryuji didn’t push it on him. He could use a break, even for a day. 

A long silence followed and Ryuji couldn’t help but feel suspicious. He looked up to see Rin chewing on his lip slightly, eyes seemingly miles away. Ryuji felt worry ebb into him.

There had been multiple times in which they were lounging around together that Rin would get uncharacteristically quiet, his thoughts miles away as if he was deep in thought about something that needed all of his focus. Once, he could have sworn that he saw the flicker of a tear in the corner of his eye but before he could question it further, Rin was loud and laughing and  _ fine _ . 

But the worry didn’t go away. Ryuji thought that he could possibly be thinking about the position that he’s in, in danger of execution at all times. And Ryuji hated that he was even in the position, a teenager pending execution for something that he didn’t choose. He knew it tore up Rin inside but he hid it well. But Ryuji was getting more observant the more time they spent together. 

So when he saw that familiar look, Ryuji closed his book and set it on Rin’s desk that he was lounging by. He stood, walking over to Rin before speaking up. 

“Rin?” He asked softly, his hand to gently touch his shoulder. At his touch, Rin shook from his stupor and turned to look at Ryuji in a confused expression. “You okay?” 

Rin slipped on his mask quickly, giving Ryuji a bright smile and nodding his head. “Yeah! I’m good. I actually figured out something I could do! I’m gonna go downstairs and bake!” 

Ryuji pushed aside his worry for the moment, chuckling at his words and lifted his brow. “Bake what?” 

To his question, Rin shrugged and chuckled, running his fingers through his raven locks before meeting the older teens eyes. “I don’t know but it’ll be good.” 

Ryuji chuckled softly, rolling his eyes slightly before giving him a quick peck on his lips. Because he didn’t know what Rin was thinking during those moments but what he  _ did  _ know is that he needed Rin to know that he was there for him. He would always be there if he needed him. “Okay, I’ll head on down soon, I’m gonna finish this chapter up so I have a stopping point.” 

He knew that he needed a moment to himself, he always did after these episodes. So against his better judgment, he gave him his moment. 

Rin smiled softly, the sight making Ryuji’s heart somehow both explode and implode in itself. “Okie doke.” He couldn’t help but smirk slightly at Rin’s slightly dazed expression of his simple kiss. Yeah,  _ he did that.  _

He watched Rin race off, his tail trailing off behind him before Ryuji moved back to his book, shaking his head at the younger teen. 

* * *

  
  


Ryuji could hear the dull sound of music echoing through the hallway leading towards the kitchen. As he got closer, he could hear the familiar bops of the radio pop that Rin liked so much. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes, a chuckle slipped through his lips as he walked into the dining area, the sounds of clanging pots and pans. And he  _ swore  _ he heard soft humming but that could have been his imagination getting ahead of himself. 

When the kitchen was finally in view, Ryuji leaned against the threshold and couldn’t help but smile softly at the sight of Rin in a pale pink apron. He didn’t announce himself just yet, running his eyes over the carefree way that Rin hummed along to the song on the radio (he thought that he heard humming) and flitted around the kitchen like he was  _ home. _ He even swayed a couple of times and the domesticity of it was so overwhelming. The sight nearly made Ryuji’s heart explode. But to be fair, it seemed that anything having to do with Rin lately made his heart do that. 

“You look so at home in the kitchen.” Ryuji called out softly, gaining Rin’s attention easily. He was going to tease the younger teen but the way that Rin smiled at him with the warmth that only he could convey, he knew he made the right choice. 

Rin shrugged slightly, continuing to whisk a substance in a mixing bowl as a tender and fond smile slipped across his lips. “Yeah...I suppose you could say that. I feel safe here, away from the lingering eyes or judgment or...well, everything that I don’t want to deal with.” 

Ryuji smiled sadly, knowing exactly what he was speaking of. Something the pair had been avoiding since that first night. Not because they needed to but it brought too much pain and worry between them to handle. “I know. But that must mean that you’re  _ okay _ at cooking, right?” He teased, hoping this would serve as a distraction that he knew that Rin needed. 

It worked. 

Rin laughed softly, glancing over to the older teen with a smile as bright as the sun. “ _ Okay  _ is an understatement.” 

It was Ryuji’s turn to laugh, making his way closer to the counter and leaning against it as he watched Rin with teasing eyes. “Oh?” 

Rin nodded, his smile turning sly and Ryuji could see his ego inflate. “Prepare….to have your  _ mind...blown.”  _ He laughed maniacally, his hands already having a dusting of what Ryuji guessed was flour. 

The older teen barked out a laugh, shaking his head as he sighed dramatically and looked upwards. “Man, I have  _ the  _ goofiest boyfriend ever.” 

It took a moment for Ryuji to recognize the words that just fell from his lips, unbeknownst to him. Rin realized before he did, a soft gasp echoing throughout the kitchen met with a confused stare from Ryuji. Then he realized. Then his heart stopped. 

“Oh! I...I, uh…” Ryuji’s mind couldn’t form words but they sure could echo the words again and again. 

_ Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend.  _

They hadn’t had  _ the talk  _ yet and while it was killing Ryuji, he was the one putting it off. Everytime that he wanted to talk, he would chicken out. But in that moment, he assumed and just blurted it out. What if Rin didn’t want to  _ date  _ him? What if he just wanted someone to kiss and hold hands with but not  _ date?  _ What if Rin didn’t-

“You called me your boyfriend.” 

Rin’s soft voice snapped Ryuji out of his stupor, his eyes darting over to gauge Rin’s expression. He looked like he was deep in thought but on the brink of realizing something or coming to a conclusion. His eyes were on Ryuji, like he was trying to gauge  _ him.  _

Ryuji cleared his throat and nodded, solid in his conviction now. They were going to have this conversation now. It was a slip-up but it was something he’d been wanting to talk to Rin about for a while now. He just jumped the gun a little. “Uh, yeah. I did.” Ryuji internally grimaced at his statement.  _ Statement.  _ He didn't  _ ask  _ if it was okay to say that. He just  _ confirmed  _ that he had said it. The small space between them felt smoldering like it knew the tension of the situation. 

Rin held his eyes and Ryuji could see the multiple emotions flash through his sapphire eyes:  _ surprise, doubt, realization,  _ and finally…. _ happiness.  _

He was too caught up in the story that Rin’s eyes were telling him that he didn’t realize that the younger teen moved closer, sliding his hands behind Ryuji’s neck to find their own home in the hair on the nape of his neck. He knew that he looked shocked but his own hands hesitantly rested on Rin’s waist, waiting. 

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, Ryuji?” 

The question caught him off guard (and honestly when it comes to Rin, what  _ doesn’t  _ catch him off guard?) but he surprisingly recovered quickly, a soft smile nestling on his lips as he searched Rin’s own genuine expression. 

“I am.” 

“Of course I will.” 

Rin’s quick answer made Ryuji’s face break out in a smile that felt like it was splitting his lips, a soft exhale of a  _ thank god  _ breathing out. He knew it was gonna be hard to stop smiling because  _ Rin was his boyfriend.  _

_ Rin. Rin was his boyfriend.  _

He felt like a little school girl as the phrase kept echoing throughout his mind but it couldn’t dampen his mood. His wide smile slipped into a smirk, noting Rin’s content expression as they locked gazes again. 

“Good.” He murmured in a gruff voice, his gaze dropping to Rin’s lips before moving back up to his sapphire orbs. His wrapped his arms around him to lay his hands loosely on his back, bringing Rin closer to him. Rin got the message and closed the gap, standing on his toes slightly as he pressed his lips to Ryuji’s. 

No matter how many times that Ryuji is graced with the excellence that is Rin’s kissing, he could never get over how heart stopping it was. Everytime Rin kissed him, it felt like the first time. There was always that anticipation, the heart-stopping stutter that makes Ryuji feel like he’s floating and the only thing that’s keeping him down on Earth is Rin’s soft yet supple lips and his fingers twisting around the hairs on his neck. The action alone comforted Ryuji, the tenderness and the  _ intimacy  _ of the action took his breath away every time Rin’s fingers wove through his hair. 

All too soon, Rin pulled away and smirked towards him before pulling away entirely to go back to his mixing bowl. Ryuji couldn’t help the look of amazement as he watched Rin go back to humming along to the radio, wrist twisting to mix the ingredients in the bowl with a more content smile playing his lips. He willed his heart to stop hammering against his chest, knowing that Rin would probably hear it. It’s probably why he was still smirking. 

But Ryuji pushed the thought away, looking towards Rin’s work and watching his careful measurements as the moments passed by. He couldn’t help but watch Rin work his magic. He made baking look like a work of art, graceful with every flick of his wrist. Maybe Ryuji was just too far deep and being a creep, watching him. He cleared his throat, moving his eyes to Rin’s face. 

“So…what are ya making?” He asked, stepping closer to watch as Rin began to sift flour into the mixing bowl. He could see the soft smile on Rin’s lips, his eyes focusing on as the flour fell into the bowl. Who knew baking could be so...mesmerizing? 

“I...am making a cake.” Rin sighed happily, looking up to meet Ryuji’s eyes with a happy smile playing his lips. “I’m wanting something sweet. Other than  _ you _ , of course.” He smirked, sending a wink towards the blushing teen. 

“You sure you want something sweet? Sounds like you’re craving something  _ cheesy _ .” Ryuji teased back, still feeling the blush hot on his cheeks and feeling his heart soar at his words. 

Rin laughed softly before he pretended to pout, unsuccessfully as he was trying to hold in his laughter. “You’re so mean to me.” Rin rolled his eyes and bit his lip as he tried to play up his pouting expression as he put down the sifter and turned towards Ryuji. There was a playful glint in Rin’s eyes and Ryuji was game to play. 

Ryuji sighed dramatically, feigning concern. “Oh, no...I’m so sorry, Rin. Will you ever forgive me for this atrocious betrayal?” He tried his best to hide his smirk that was threatening his lips, feeling the warmth of Rin near him making his chest itch with adrenaline and giddiness. 

Rin hummed, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he shook his head not even  _ trying  _ to hide the smile on his lips. “I don’t know Ryuji. I’m...I’m hurt. To the bone.  _ To the core.” _

“What can I do? What can I do to help you forget this terrible, terrible thing that I’ve done?” Ryuji asked, taking a step closer with a soft smirk playing his lips. He didn’t even try to hide it, especially when Rin was starting to blush at their close proximity. 

When Rin didn’t answer, still blushing furiously and eyes glancing down to his lips, Ryuji’s smirk turned warm and tilted his head like he was thinking. “I have some ideas, to make it up to you?” He breathed around his smile, leaning down and hovering over Rin’s lips as his eyes watched his blush further down his neck. 

Rin nodded, his own smirk as he hooked his fingers around the belt loops of Ryuji’s pants as he pulled him closer. “I don’t know if it’ll work but…” Rin sighed dramatically, his eyes glinting happily. 

Ryuji took his answer in stride and leaned in, kissing the corner of Rin’s mouth for a long moment before moving to dance his lips against the dark blush of Rin’s cheek. He could hear Rin huff in his ear which only made him smile wider as he moved across the bridge of the younger teens nose to his other reddened cheek. 

“ _ Mean. _ ” 

Ryuji chuckled at his words, moving his lips over to kiss the corner of mouth again as his hands went up to cup his face gently. “What, are my kisses not mending your broken heart?” He teased pushing Rin against the counter gently, his grin widening as Rin gasped softly at the sudden movement. Ryuji pulled back slightly to watch his expression as he played along to the game. 

“They are sweet, yes. But not enough to make me forgive you!” Rin sighed once more, unable to keep the smile off of his own face. Ryuji could feel his hands run up his back gently and he couldn’t help but shiver slightly. 

“Is that so?” Ryuji hummed and without waiting for an answer, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Rin’s gently, moving slow but soft. He could hear the soft exhale of a sigh come from Rin. Behind his eyes, the darkness exploded with light, gentle and soft colors seeping into the darkness like a watercolor painting. His thumb ran against Rin’s soft and ivory skin, feeling the soft chuckle against his lips. His own chuckle hummed in his throat before pulling back slightly, to watch Rin’s eyes blink open slowly. 

Pride shot through him for a moment, ducking his head to press soft kisses along his jawline. “Have I been forgiven?” His gruff voice murmured against Rin’s skin, elating a shaky breath from the younger teen. Ryuji couldn’t help but another dose of pride shoot through his veins, noting the warmth underneath his lips. Yeah, he was totally blushing. Even though he could spend  _ hours  _ with his lips on Rin’s skin, he pulled away to look at the younger teen with a smirk on his lips. 

He knew he was being cocky.  _ He knew  _ that was a dangerous game to play when it came to Rin.  _ Especially  _ when it came to his relationship with Rin. 

He  _ should have known  _ that mischievous expression dawning on Rin’s face. He should have known that his upper hand would be challenged. 

So he shouldn’t be as surprised as he is when a cloud of flour is dusted atop his head. 

Ryuji gasped, his eyes widening as the met with Rin’s glinting with mirth. There was a long silence between the two and with each passing moment, the tension grew. Rin’s lips turned deeper into a smirk as Ryuji’s chest filled with amusement.  _ Damn him.  _

“Oh, it’s on.”

Chaos reigned as laughter and yelps of amusement filled the kitchen. Large clouds of filled the air, the pair of them ducking behind the counters and flinging the flour towards each other. 

“You throw like a girl, Ryuji!” 

“A strong girl!” He grabbed a handful of flour, tossing it to splay across Rin’s already ivory skin. Eyes squeezed shut, the younger teen mirrored his actions and tossed his handful blindly as he laughed. The joyous peals of laughter is all that Ryuji wanted from him lately (and to be honest, indefinitely). 

Yeah, he had been worried. Not just for Rin’s physical safety but emotionally and mentally as well. Having practically a whole organization against you and rooting for your execution could really damper your mental stability but of course, Rin is always smiling and trying to make everyone else feel better. 

After their first date, Ryuji took a vow unto himself that he would do everything in his power to stand behind Rin. Their little group was supportive of Rin now and he knew he wasn’t the only one who would fight for Rin if the time ever came.

So the sound of Rin letting go and laughing was a relief. Even more so, the fact that Ryuji had his hand in causing that laughter? The best fucking feeling. 

His mind was shaken from his deep musings as another puff of flour came barreling into his own face, his eyes scrunching up as laughter barked out of him. He quickly rubbed at his eyes, grateful that there was no burning sensation when he opened them back up to see Rin in front of the fridge, waiting for another opening. 

Ryuji smirked, slowly circling to come in front of the younger teen this his hand in his bag of flour...waiting. He could see the same playful expression on Rin’s face, his hand mirroring Ryuji’s as he prepares for the showdown. Ryuji could feel his fingers scrap the bottom of the bag and he knew that their battle was close to over, but didn’t let that affect his poker face. 

“I  _ cannot  _ believe you threw flour at me.” Ryuji said as he shook his head and took a step closer. Rin looked like was going to explode with excitement, eyes sparkling. “ _ Especially  _ after those kisses.” He tsked, his heart thumping with anticipation. They were an arms length away from one another and he could see the warmth on Rin’s neck spread to the tips of his ears. 

“Yeah, they were  _ okay  _ I guess.” Rin smirked as he teased gently, reminding Ryuji of the tease that started the whole mess.  _ Literal mess.  _ Flour was sprawled out everywhere, sprinkling the white powder all over the floor and even embedded in the fibers of Ryuji’s shirt. 

Ryuji gasped mockingly, a smile tugging at his lips. “Take that back!” 

A mischievous smirk slipped over Rin’s lips, sapphire eyes glinting in a challenge that had yet to be spoken. There was a moment of silence, the tension starting to settle in the air between them as anticipation coiled inside of Ryuji like a snake ready to strike. 

“Make me.” 

The words were husky in their delivery, low as it hit Ryuji hard in the chest and made him breathless. The quirk of Rin’s eyebrow was evident in the challenge and Ryuji could feel the heat ignite like a brush fire, bursting through his veins until it consumed his heart. 

Another silent moment. Ryuji’s lips turned into a smirk. 

The older teen lurched forward, taking Rin’s face in both his hands as he hungrily attacked his lips with a chaste kiss. He overcompensated slightly and ended up pressing Rin against the fridge that stood behind him. He could feel the initial shock from the younger teen but after a moment, he felt Rin take the front of his shirt in tight fists and the rough inhale of his breath. 

Ryuji hummed against his lips, tasting the bland flour and feeling like he was chasing after his heart that was currently stuttering against his chest. The hard kiss melted into something softer but still had the heat behind it, causing Rin to sigh softly. 

Just being happy with the noise that elated from Rin, he was about to pull away when the younger teen deepened the kiss by opening his mouth and dragged his tongue against Ryuji’s bottom lip. 

_ Goddamn.  _

Ryuji didn’t know where the passion came from but he was back to moving his lips against Rin’s with a soft gasp before nipping at Rin’s bottom lip. The soft groan echoed into Ryuji’s mouth and he felt his pride run wild like a caged lion finally back in the wild.

He forgot about being in a public place. He forgot about the disarray that the kitchen was currently in. He forgot about how they were both covered head to toe in flour. All he knew was that his entire  _ being  _ was on fire, down to his core. And he suddenly knew how some addicts felt because  _ dammit  _ if Rin wasn’t addictive as hell. 

He could hear and  _ feel  _ the soft noises that Rin was breathing into their kiss and couldn’t help but feel prideful. But he could stray onto that thought once he wasn’t so busy. 

Ryuji pressed closer to him, a soft gasp slipping his lips as Rin ran his tongue over the older teens. A soft groan fell from his tongue as his thumbs rubbed Rin’s smooth, ivory cheeks. In the back of his mind, he knew they needed to stop. They were toeing some dangerous territory, especially since they just established their relationship. And as much as kissing Rin made his entire body catch on fire, he needed to douse himself in cold water. He’d never been in an actual relationship, just some making out with someone behind the school staircase or experimenting with a guy who was helping with his math homework. Although he had good impulse control, Rin just seemed to make that fly out of the window. They needed to stop before things got too heated. But did he want to?

Hell no. 

His hands ran down from Rin’s face to pull him closer into him and could feel Rin’s hands unclench from his shirt to wrap behind his neck. He felt Rin’s fingers slip into his thick hair and hummed against his lips when he felt the soft tug of his hair, noting the smirk of Rin’s lips against his. He could stay like this forever, basking in all that was Rin. It didn’t even need to go further than this. He just wanted to stay wrapped up into Rin’s lips for as long as he’d like him. This was heaven. This was heated bliss. This was-

“What is going on in here?” 

The agitated voice broke the spell and doused them both in cold water, diminishing the heat within a millisecond. The pulled apart quickly, heavy-lidded eyes shooting over to the entrance of the kitchen in fear as they took in a very agitated and  _ very  _ flabbergasted Yukio. Ryuji’s heart hammered against his chest as his arms released Rin who was a little more reluctant to withdraw his fingers through his two-toned locks. He missed the warmth immediately and tried not to show it is in his face. 

“Oh...uh, h-hey Yukio! You’re home early!” Rin said, plastering a smile on his expression to try and butter up his younger brother. It didn’t work. 

“You didn’t answer my question. What’s going on?  _ Why  _ is there flour all over the kitchen?” He questioned, his eyes snapping all over the room before pausing on the pair of them. More specifically, their disheveled appearances and kiss-swollen lips. “And  _ why _ are you two  _ making out  _ in the kitchen  _ where we make our food _ ?” He asked incredulously, raising his brow to question Rin who grins sheepishly from Ryuji’s side. 

“We were just messing around.” Rin shrugged with a smile as if it was evident. Ryuji could see the wall that Rin was building up, noting the crack in the facade in his expression. He shelved the thought for another time. “Besides, making out is what boyfriends do. Right, Ryuji?” 

Ryuji felt his heart drop to the ground, digging deep into the floor and out on the other side of the world when Yukio moved his eyes in surprise between the two. Ryuji couldn’t catch all of the emotions flashing across the exorcist’s expression and he could tell by the fidgeting over Rin to his one side that he wasn’t alone in his observation. 

“Yeah, that’s right.” He murmured, sending a soft smile and a wink to a blushing Rin before turning his attention to Yukio. It looked like he finally came to whatever conclusion he was trying to find because he turned on his heel and called out behind him in a flat voice. 

“Clean this up.” 

A few moments of silence passed before the pair looked at each other with a raised brow before breaking out in soft laughter. Rin looked more relieved than anything, yet there was still apprehension in his expression. Ryuji ran his hand through his hair and groaned, noting the ungodly amount of flour in his locks. 

“It’s gonna take forever to get this flour out of my hair.” Ryuji said as he moved towards the corner where a couple of brooms and mops sat before picking up two and returning in front of the younger teen with a soft smile. “Let’s clean up this mess.” 

* * *

With the kitchen being spotless and the couple profusely apologizing to Ukobach, the pair were walking throughout the hallways of the empty dorm for a lack of something to do. Ryuji could tell by the sudden change of direction that Rin would pull him into that he was avoiding running into his brother. But he didn’t say anything at first, not until they had lapped the first floor several times. 

“Hey, Rin?” Ryuji asked, turning towards the younger teen as they turned down another hallway. 

Rin hummed in response, glancing over to Ryuji as the came onto a staircase. Before Rin could step onto the first step, Ryuji took a hold of the back of his jacket to pull him back to his side. “W-Whaa..” 

“What’s your deal?” He asked bluntly, gaze boring into Rin’s bright blue eyes. “You’ve been quiet and acting weird...What’s going on?” He asked again, trying his best to keep his tone light but his worry gave a slight edge to the question. A sudden realization hit him, noting Rin’s behavior after being caught by his brother. “Is it...does it have to do with Yukio walking in on us?” 

It looked like Rin was deciding on whether on to argue with Ryuji but after a long moment, he just sighed heavily, running his hand through raven locks. “Why are you so  _ damn  _ in tune to the things around you?” 

Ryuji breathed out a chuckle, shaking his head before leaning against a nearby wall. His smile fell slightly before running his fingers through his hair. “So, it is about Yukio catching us?” 

Rin sighed and nodded. “Yes….and no. Ever since Kyoto, all he does is yell at me about making sure I don’t flip out like some idiot. Like I don’t  _ know  _ that just a little slip up will cost my life.” He scoffed and before Ryuji could say anything, it was like a floodgate had opened and Rin just rushed forward with his words. “We’ve barely had a conversation since then and it  _ fucking  _ sucks because he’s my brother. He’s been acting odd and I can’t help but think there’s something more going on with him. But he’s a  _ fucking  _ idiot because he bottles shit up and then just  _ explodes.”  _

He heaves another sigh, leaning against the wall next to Ryuji as he downcast his eyes and shuffled his shoes against the tile. There was an edge of something else that he wanted to say, like he didn’t know how to put the words together. Ryuji decided to give him a moment, letting himself just  _ be  _ there for Rin if he needed him to. With his next words, Ryuji is surprised that they are soft and had a vulnerable edge to them. 

“I don’t want to say that he hates me...but it doesn’t sound like he likes me anymore.” 

Ryuji is taken aback by his words, taking a moment to process them before taking his arm and wrapping it around Rin’s shoulder. He felt the slight shock in the younger teen at his sudden gesture but he soon relaxed as Ryui pulled him into his side. “I think that he’s mainly worried for you. Which is understandable.” His thumb rubbed his shoulder softly, feeling Rin relax next to him. 

“Yeah...you’re probably right.” Rin doesn’t seem convinced by his own words but he doesn’t get to further his thought, as Yukio appears as he bounds down the stairs. He stops abruptly, eyes running over the pair before clearing his throat. 

“Oh, Suguro. You’re still here.” Yukio said with slight surprise before his eyes flicked over to Rin. After a moment, his eyes trailed back over to Suguro and a slightly fake smile ran over his lips. “I think maybe it’s time to head back to your dorm. It is getting a little late and I want to go over some of Rin’s homework with him.” 

Ryuji nodded slightly, only briefly catching the tension that runs over Rin’s frame. “Yeah, I understand. It is starting to get late.” He turns to Rin, hesitating briefly before squeezing his shoulders gently and pressing a soft kiss on his temple. “I’ll talk to you later?” 

Rin smiles softly, nodding before the pull away from each other and immediately Ryuji feels the loss of warmth. He starts to leave but is caught by a hand on his arm. He turns to see Yukio with an odd expression on his face. “I’ll walk you out, Suguro.” 

Ryuji nods because what is he supposed to say? They walk out of the dorm in near silence, only taking a minute or two to get to the open door. 

“Suguro, as Rin’s brother I have the responsibility of protecting my brother. The last thing I want to see is him hurt, whether it be physically or by a broken heart.” Yukio said in an even and emotionless tone but Ryuji could catch the edge. 

“I understand.” Ryuji responded, tilting his head in recognition. Hurting Rin was the last thing that he wanted to do. “I would never—” 

“That being said, as your teacher I want to warn you.” 

That...surprised him, causing a quiet gasp slipping from his lips before he gathered himself. “What...what do you mean?” 

Yukio hesitated before he cleared his throat again. “I care for my brother and his safety but don’t forget what he is. He’s Satan son and a demon. He’ll be pending execution for the rest of his life. And...and he’s not good at self control so that makes him a danger. To himself and others around him. So...be careful. But if you hurt my brother...I can’t promise how I’ll deal with you. I’ll see you in class.” 

And with that, Yukio give him a hard look and turns to walk back into the dorm leaving Ryuji thoroughly confused and mildly annoyed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) All kudos/comments are appreciated <3


End file.
